


Miraculous Drabbles

by ImmortalDoll



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Ladybug - Freeform, M/M, Multi, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalDoll/pseuds/ImmortalDoll
Summary: !Spoilers for Season 2!A collection of my Miraculous one-shots.Please feel free to comment some prompts or ships! I’m always in need of new ideas and I’d be happy to write anything you’d like!(Okay, I lied. Not anything. I don’t do smut.)





	1. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg and Tikki
> 
> !Spoilers for Season 2 Episode 8!

Plagg hovered over a sleeping Adrien with a thoughtful frown. The kid could be so dense sometimes. The kwami wondered what his charge would do if he found out the spotted heroine he fancied was none other than the shy girl who sat behind him in class. Of course, he could admit to himself that he hadn’t known, either, before Ladybug dropped her disguise in front of them. Tikki had looked ready to spill the cheese.

 _Tikki_.

Plagg sighed and scratched his head. Now that he knew she was so close, he began to sense her. Even then, he could feel a soft pulse from within; her heartbeat. He was itching to see her again. He just had to wait until the opportunity was presented to him. Perhaps he could slip away at school the next day and join his other half in the small purse the girl kept with her. 

He nodded and hummed in satisfaction before floating down to Adrien’s pillow. He curled his tail around himself and closed his eyes, a soft smile replacing his usual indifferent frown.

 

***

 

Tikki hummed quietly to herself as she sat in Marinette’s purse and idly picked off small pieces of cookie to snack on. She giggled softly as she heard her charge stumble over words - no doubt talking (or trying to talk) to Adrien. If only she knew that the blonde model she spazzed over was her leather-clad partner in justice she usually brushed off.

“Tikki!”

The kwami furrowed her brow at the voice. It was obviously not Mari.

“Tikki, open up!”

Tikki felt a deep pulse start up in her chest and she gasped. 

 _Plagg_.

The ladybug flew up to the top of the bag and pushed it open. A black shape whizzed by and landed in the bottom of the purse. Tikki glanced through the opening and was relieved that no one seemed to notice their existence. She hurriedly pulled the bag closed again and rushed down to meet her cat.

“Plagg, what are you doing? It’s dangerous sneaking around like that!”

Plagg grinned at her. “You always were the cautious one,” he teased.

“And you’re not cautious enough! What if Marinette or Adrien saw you?”

“Don’t tell me you’re not anxious for them to find out, too. I say let them see me.”

Tikki huffed and crossed her arms but had to admit that he was right.

Plagg suddenly chuckled and threw out his arms. Tikki, despite her annoyance with the kwami, flew over to hug him. They hovered in the embrace for some time before Marinette could be heard opening the classroom door. Tikki pulled away first and smiled. “Adrien might need you.”

“Yeah, yeah. Okay. See you around, Bug.”

“Don’t get caught,” she hissed at him as he opened the bag and flew out.

“Eat your cookie,” Plagg shot back, but his loving smile betrayed his disgust.

The black kwami shut the purse behind him and Tikki sighed. “Be careful, you stupid cat.”


	2. Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladynoir

“It’s hardly significant,” Chat argued with a pout.

Ladybug sighed and crossed her arms. “We’re supposed to be on patrol,” she tried - anything to divert him from the current topic.

“Okay,” he relented, shoulders slumped inwards as he sighed.

“Why do you want to know so bad?” Ladybug asked, feeling a pang at the sudden sadness that fell over him.

“I dunno,” he said, kicking at a pebble. “I just thought maybe we don’t know each other as well as we think we do.”

“And my favorite color will somehow tell you everything you need to know?” Ladybug asked, an amused smile replacing her frown.

“Well, _no_. But it’s as good a place to start as any. Right?”

He glanced up at her, looking so helpless and sorrowful, that she gave in with an exasperated sigh. “Pink.”

Almost instantly, he perked up and sent a grin her way. “Pink?”

“Is there something wrong with that?”

“No. Pink is a good color. A great color, actually.” He pooched his lips to the side in thought.

Ladybug hummed in satisfaction and stepped forward, toward the edge of the building, when his voice stopped her from swinging away.

“Well don’t you want to know _my_ favorite color?”

“Not particularly,” she said simply.

“You don’t want to be friends?”

“We are friends, Chaton.”

“Not _real_ friends,” he pointed out.

She turned to face him and furrowed her brow. “It’s not that simple, Chat. We can’t-“

“Give away our secret identities. I know.” He smiled, but Ladybug saw through the forced expression.

His eyes practically screamed at her and she could feel the loneliness radiating off of him. For once, he wasn’t the cool superhero with an arsenal of puns; he was a teenage boy who needed a friend.

Cursing herself for being so soft, Ladybug relaxed her shoulders and plopped down on the roof. She pat the ground beside her and blinked up at him. “Sit.”

With a wide grin, Chat sat in front of her and placed his hands on his knees. She mirrored his position and straightened her back. “I’ll give you five questions. That’s it.”

He beamed, apparently satisfied. “And I’m an open book. I’ll hide nothing from you, Bugaboo.”

She sent a stern look his way, but he didn’t seem to notice. When she kept her mouth shut, Chat took it into his own hands (or paws, as he would’ve said).

“What do you like to do?”

Ladybug thought for a beat. “I like to draw.”

There. That wasn’t particularly incriminating; tons of Parisians liked to draw. When she didn’t continue, he piped up again.

“Hmm.” Chat tapped his chin and leaned forward. “What’s your family like?”

“Chat,” she warned.

“You don’t have to tell me anything that’ll give yourself away. Just… a basic overview.”

Ladybug chewed on her bottom lip as the sorrow entered his eyes once again. It was obvious that he craved something and the spotted heroine idly wondered if perhaps he missed out on social interaction as a civilian.

“Well… I’m an only child. Maman and Papa are okay, I guess. They’re creative and friendly. They can be sort of… smothering... at times, but they mean well.” Ladybug smiled as she thought about her parents.

Chat nodded, a hint if his own smile on his face. “That’s purretty cool.” He motioned towards her. “Your turn, my lady.”

“Oh, um…” Ladybug tilted her head and thought for a moment. “Do you have any hobbies? Aside from spewing out unwanted puns?”

“Unwanted? _Hardly_. My puns are meownificant and you know it,” he argued with a teasing grin. “And I have many hobbies.”

He began counting off his fingers as he listed them all. “Fencing, eating, watching anime… I’m also into photography.”

“Eating isn’t a hobby,” Ladybug pointed out, amused.

“I don’t often get good food or free time. So for me, it is.”

“That’s… that’s horrible, Chat.”

He shrugged. “My job requires that I be on a special diet.”

“What, are you a model or something?” Ladybug joked, forcing her expression to one of happiness; she’d be there for Chat, but her mind was busy thinking up a plan to feed the poor boy.

“Something like that,” he answered with a wink.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Whatever. Your turn.”

Chat stuck out his tongue, tilting his head as he searched his brain for a question. “What’s your dream career?”

Ladybug frowned, but before she could voice her disapproval at the question, she realized just how much she enjoyed talking with him and how much his company meant to her. Aside from Alya - and quite possible more so - he was her best friend. She supposed she could give away a few things.

“I love fashion. Designing it, I mean. Gabriel Agreste is my role model, so I guess my dream career would be following in his footsteps.”

“Gabriel Agreste?”

Ladybug shrugged. “You’re something of a model. You said so, yourself. I trust you know who that is.”

“Uh, yeah! I’ve modeled for him a few times.”

“Really?” Ladybug perked up. “What’s it like? Working with him?”

Chat scratched the back of his head and pursed his lips. “Draining. He’s hard on me, but only because he knows that I can handle it. He’s really strict about stuff, too. But I don’t mind visiting exotic places to show off his stuff. I really enjoy going to China.”

“Hmm.” Ladybug knew Gabriel was strict; she’d witnessed it several times when it came to his son, but hearing that he was the same way with Chat... it struck a chord.

“My turn!”

Ladybug furrowed her brow. “No it’s not,” she accused. “I didn’t get to ask another!”

“Yes you did. You asked what it was like,” he countered.

“T-that doesn’t count!”

“I didn’t make the rules, Bugaboo. But because I’m nice, I’ll let you have another go.”

Ladybug huffed but the corners of her mouth turned up. “Alright… Is there a special girl in your life?”

Chat waggled his eyebrows. “Why? Are you interested?”

She rolled her eyes and stared expectantly at him, refusing to answer.

“You know the only special girl in my life is you, my lady,” he purred.

Ladybug laughed and gently pushed him back as he leaned forward to steal a kiss. “Right.”

Chat stuck out his bottom lip as he was rejected, but the disappointment didn’t stick. He crossed his arms and smiled widely before he asked his question. “What about you?”

Ladybug felt a blush creep up her neck as she thought about the blonde model she sat behind in class. “There’s a guy.”

“Do tell,” Chat said, inching forward and putting his chin in his open palms. Ladybug noticed that his shoulders dropped a bit as he did so, but his smile never wavered. “Is he as handsome as this cat?”

Ladybug rolled her eyes. “That’s hardly a feat,” she teased.

“Meow-tch!”

“Anyway… my turn.”

“Hey, wait just a meow-nute! That’s all you're giving this poor kitty? What’s his name?”

Ladybug pursed her lips and shook her head; Adrien wasn’t exactly a nobody and he could be put in danger if Chat was ever akumatized. “You understand why that’s dangerous.”

“First letter?”

“No.”

“Boo. Fine.”

Ladybug sighed and glanced up at the darkening sky. She frowned and got to her feet. “It’s getting late. We should finish patrol.”

“I still had one question!”

“You can save it for a rainy day,” Ladybug told him with a wink.

“I intend to do just that, my lady.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less. Now come on. I’ll race you to the Tower.”

“You’re on.”


	3. Sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladynoir
> 
> !Set after The Collector (Season 2 episode 1)!
> 
> Nothing spoiled. But the episode sets the stage.

“Sometimes,” Ladybug answered, a thoughtful frown on her face.

"Just sometimes?” Chat asked, his own frown a bit sad.

“I don't feel the need to escape my life. Sure, being Ladybug is fun and freeing, but she's not all that I am.”

“Oh,” he replied, sounding near tears.

Ladybug heart softened and she looked upon him in concern; Chat was rarely anything but bubbly and flirtatious, so seeing him so blue had her worried.

“What’s this about, Chat? Are you alright?”

“Of course,” he lied, forcing a smile.

Ladybug sighed and plopped down on the roof beside him. She threw her legs over the edge and pat the ground beside her as her heels smacked against the brick wall. Chat settled down after her, albeit hesitantly. The spotted heroine turned her body towards him and crossed her arms over her chest.

“I know you’re not okay, kitty. You can’t lie to me. I’ll know. Now what’s going on?”

Chat sighed heavily as his shoulders drooped and he looked down at his feet, golden hair forming a sort of curtain between them.

“It’s nothing, really. Just civilian problems.”

“Like what?”

Chat suddenly glanced at her and managed a small grin. “Suddenly curious about my purr-ivate life, Bugaboo?”

She snorted and with a shake of her head, playfully poked at his shoulder. “Hardly. Knowing the you with the mask is enough of a handful.”

“Meowtch! You wound me, my lady.”

Ladybug pooched her lips to the side and tilted her head at him. He wasn’t getting off that easy. “Please?”

At the softness of her voice and the quiet, yet understanding pleading it held, Chat’s smile vanished and he leaned back on the palms of his hands.

“I dunno… It’s just… I have a delicate relationship with my father. Something happened recently and he hasn’t been himself. I guess he’s disappointed in me.”

Ladybug furrowed her brow at that and extended a hand, as if to touch his hair, before she withdrew it, unsure; she’d never really shown signs of affection like that and she didn’t want him to get the wrong idea. Of course, the boy was clearly hurting, so maybe she _should_ offer comfort. Before she could ultimately decide, he fell back to lay on the roof. Ladybug nibbled on her bottom lip for a moment before she found the ability to speak.

“I’m sure he’s not disappointed, Chaton. He just needs time to cool off. I’m sure he loves you,” she added.

“You don’t know him. He’s… he’s strict and very protective. We’ve never seen eye-to-eye because of that, and we fight a lot, but… This is different. It’s like he can’t stand to look at me anymore.”

“Oh, Chat,” Ladybug breathed, placing her hand over her mouth. Her other inched closer until she finally brushed his bangs from his face. “I can’t… I can’t imagine that. But he has to love you, still. He’s your father. I’m sure it will work out in the-“

“Not all parents love their children,” Chat spat, bitter.

Ladybug drew back her hand that had been caressing his forehead and she folded them both in her lap, turning her head away with a deep frown.

“I- I’m sorry, my lady. I didn’t mean to snap. I just… I don't feel like talking about it.” He paused before speaking hesitantly - almost sheepish. “Please don’t stop.”

Deciding to drop the subject and just be there for her partner (he was obviously uncomfortable talking about it), Ladybug gave a soft sigh and turned back. She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled down at him. “Silly kitty…”

He returned her expression and shifted so that his head was in her lap. She stroked his hair and stared out at the city for what seemed like forever. When she looked back, his eyes had closed and the sun seemed to sink lower in the darkening sky. Figuring she ought to head back home before her parents realized she was gone, Ladybug gently tapped Chat’s forehead. He frowned in his sleep and rolled over before wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her closer. She moved to push him away, but the peaceful, happy, even, expression on his face gave her pause. Surely she could allow him a few more minutes’ sleep.

 

***

 

Chat Noir yawned and let out a soft sigh. He borrowed deeper into the warm fabric he was holding to his face and breathed in. The sweet aroma of bread and vanilla assaulted his nose, a sense heightened by being transformed. He smiled happily and tightened his hold, enjoying the warmth it was providing.

“Are- are you sniffing me?”

Chat frowned and quickly tried to remember where he'd been before he zonked out. He'd been with Ladybug. He must have fallen asleep. So that meant-

Chat cracked open an eye and glanced up at his partner. It seemed he'd tried cuddling her in his sleep, his arms wrapped firmly around her middle.

“What? Of course not,” Chat said, finally coming back around to the question she'd asked of him.

“You were! You're so weird!”

Ladybug shifted and removed his hold before shoving him to the roof. Chat groaned as his head hit the concrete and watched as she stood up and yawned. The leather-clad hero propped his head up with his arm as she stretched. He was suddenly smacked in the face by her beauty - something he knew she wasn't aware she had.

With the sunset glowing behind her, light bouncing off of her hair, she looked more like an angel than any woman had right to. She honestly knocked the breath from him. He couldn't have been luckier to have such an amazing woman as his crime fighting partner in justice. It was almost too good to believe.

Ladybug cocked an eyebrow at him and rested her hands on her hips. She gave him a gentle nudge with her foot. “What're you staring at?”

“Why, paws-itively the most beautiful woman in all Paris, of course.”

She rolled her eyes, but he was pleasantly surprised at the red tint that lightly dusted her cheeks.

“It's late. I've got to get home,” she said, a hint of regret in her eyes.

Wanting anything but for her to be worried about him (though he couldn't help the feeling of delight that she cared), he forced a lazy grin and sent a fingered wave her way. “Furr thee well, my lady. I think I'll just take a quick catnap before heading home, myself.”

She hesitated, searching his eyes for a moment, before nodding and smiling warmly his way. “I'll see you later, kitty.”

She winked down at him before swinging away.


	4. Fight, Flight, or... Shower?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight Ladrien
> 
> Takes place after Simon Says

_Can I get dressed first?_

“Stupid,” Adrien said for the umpteenth time, smacking his palm against his forehead in a similar fashion as he had only a few minutes prior.

“What's up, kid?”

Plagg whizzed past the blond and settled on the edge of the computer desk. He rubbed his pads together in anticipation before taking a large bite out of the cheese wedge sitting on a napkin. Adrien hardly paid him any attention as he massaged his temples.

“Ladybug must think I'm a total idiot. I mean- who showers during an akuma attack?”

The blond groaned in frustration and held his head in his hands. Plagg didn't seem to notice (or perhaps he just didn't care), and Adrien was left to recall the moment of complete and utter embarrassment. He was sure he'd frightened her off, then. What had he been thinking?

“Stop crying over spilled cheese and get me some more cheese, kid!”

Adrien rolled his eyes, exasperated, but rose from his computer chair. He retrieved some Camembert from his miniature fridge and tossed it at his kwami.

“What if she never wants to see me again?”

“Who cares? You've still got pigtails,” the black fairy mumbled through a mouth full of cheese.

Adrien sighed and collapsed back in his chair. “Marinette is just a-”

“Friend. I got it, kid. But don't you think it's time to move on? Spots couldn't be less interested.”

Adrien frowned at that and turned from his kwami. The model rested his head in his hand as he swiveled around to stare at the Ladyblog that was open on his computer. Ladybug stared back, a smile on her face as she waved to the camera.

 “I can't betray her like that, Plagg. I love Ladybug. And sooner or later, she'll realize that,” he said, confident.

 “Whatever you say, kiddo.”


	5. Picture-Purrfect Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrienette 
> 
> In which there’s a reveal. Just... not the one you’d think

It was obvious, looking back, Adrien thought. He had always assumed it was because she didn’t like him. That in itself was a shame; he would have liked to get to know her better. Become friends, even. But her avoidance of him squashed that hope. Still, he had been polite, hoping it would count for something. Apparently, it counted for a lot more than he was aware of at the time. Now, looking around at her room, he didn’t know how he thought it could be anything else.

His face - plastered on all four pink walls - caused a grin to tug at his lips. Marinette didn’t hate him. She _liked_ him. Of course, she _would_ probably hate him after discovering he knew…

It hadn’t been on purpose. In fact, he hadn’t planned on visiting the bakery at all. Tom and Sabine has more or less ambushed him while he walked home (a feat in itself; it seemed he’d finally gotten through to his father about independence). The poor boy had been yanked inside the building, but he hadn’t complained. They’d fed him and then shoved him upstairs, Sabine saying something about how Marinette would be home soon. He’d felt awkward at first, sitting on the couch, before Plagg convinced him to explore.

“What harm could it do?” Plagg had asked.

A lot of harm, apparently, Adrien thought. Not for him, but Marinette would likely be mortified.

“What?”

Adrien winced at the loud yelp that came from downstairs. Marinette had arrived, it seemed. The blond bit his lip and hurried to the door; maybe if he got downstairs in time, she wouldn’t have to know he knew.

But, as luck would have it, or the lack thereof, rather, the door flew open before he was halfway to it. Marinette stood there, face redder than Ladybug’s suit.

“H-hi Marinette,” Adrien greeted with a small awkward wave.


	6. Yellow is a Flattering Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Nino
> 
> Sorry for the length, but I figured a paragraph was better than nothing. Enjoy!

“It's… yellow?” Marinette cocked her head, staring at the paint swatch with a frown.

“Yellow is a flattering color!” He paused. “Is it bad?”

Mari quickly shook her head as the dark skinned man in front of her slumped over in disappointment.

“No! Yellow is a great color,” she reassured, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. Nino had been trying all week to contribute to the cause, but the poor guy (though she loved him dearly) had the decorating sense of a colorblind kindergartener.

“It's bad,” he confirmed, “we can't paint our living room yellow.”

“You tried, sweetheart.” She leaned over to plant a kiss on his cheek and smiled lovingly at him. “How about you do the work and I’ll make the plans,” she suggested.

Nino breathed a sigh of relief. “That sounds like a good idea.”


	7. Lights, Camera, Action!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-ship oneshot featuring Alya, a camera, and a startling discovery.

Alya had always been observant, even at a young age. She prided herself on being able to spot things nobody else did. So when Ladybug and Chat Noir appeared, she was certain that she’d be able to see past the masks and find out who they truly were. Not to oust them, or anything— she read enough comics to respect their secret identities— but to satisfy her curiosity. There hadn’t been a case where she’d been stumped.

Until now.

Alya huffed in frustration and replayed the video clip she’d taken that morning during the akuma attack. It was only a few seconds long, but it was highly informative.

The clip showed Ladybug leaving the girls’ restroom moments after the akuma struck. To anyone else, it wouldn’t have been particularly incriminating, but Alya knew that if she’d been in the bathroom, she had most certainly been at the school prior to transforming.

That meant that Ladybug truly _did_ go to their school. Of course, she’d had the book (which, for some reason, had disappeared— _where could it have gone?_ ) but that, alone, hadn’t been enough evidence to form a solid conclusion. But _this_ …

Alya replayed the clip for the seventh time and quickly paused the video when Ladybug stepped through the door. She critically examined the girl, taking in everything she could about her appearance.

Dark pigtails (no one had been able to agree so far on whether they were black, blue, or purple), round eyes (again, no agreement to the color. The comments discussing it on the Ladyblog ranged from green to blue to brown), and slim frame.

Alya suspected that the magic of their transformation kept their real appearance from others, as that was the only explanation that made sense. She hadn’t been so worked up since the damned striped dress blew up the internet a few months prior. Was it blue or gold?

The reporter frowned deeply, rewinding the clip yet again. She rested her chin in her palm, not ready to give up, but not wanting to give herself a headache.

And that was when she spotted it, 3.6 seconds in— a camera.

Collège Françoise Dupont had invested in cameras after the third akuma. They were there as a safety precaution. And one of them had been on the wall adjacent to the bathroom. It _had_ to have seen Ladybug enter without her mask.

Alya leaped up from her chair and darted out of her room, calling a quick goodbye to her parents before leaving the house. She ran around to the front and grabbed her bike from its spot against the wall. In seconds, she was pedaling as fast as she could in the direction of the school.

She didn’t even bother to park correctly once she reached the steps, tossing her bike down and taking the stairs two at a time. She made her way to the principal’s office— it was the most obvious place to store the footage.

She knocked only twice before poking her head in. “Mr. Damocles?”

The large man stood from his desk and quickly shoved something in his drawer. It was suspicious, but she didn’t really have the focus to care. “Miss Cesaire, what are you doing at the school so late?”

Alya stepped inside and smiled. “I was wondering if I could take a look at the camera video from today’s attack.”

To say Mr. Damocles was surprised would be an understatement. He gaped down at the girl, frozen in shock. “You w- the cameras? Why?”

“My friend’s bag was stolen during the attack. I was wondering if I could take a look at the footage to see if I can find the culprit,” Alya explained innocently, giving a half-shrug.

“W-well… I suppose that wouldn’t do much harm,” Damocles said, scratching at his beard. He turned away and crossed the room to his desk, opening a drawer and retrieving a black tape.

“Thank you!” Alya plucked it from his hands the second he held it out to her and smiled widely. “I should only be a few minutes.”

The man nodded, watching as she ducked out of the office to find a secluded spot to watch. Just because _she_ was going to find out who Ladybug was, didn’t mean she wanted anyone else to.

Alya slipped into one of the empty classrooms and slid the tape into the computer. The window opened almost instantly, and the journalist skipped to the time of the akuma attack.

The hallways were completely empty, save for the school janitor. _Poor guy,_ Alya thought as the akuma entered his mop. He transformed, then, and the brunette skipped ahead.

Students rushed out of the classrooms, but Alya kept her eye on the bathroom door. Her heart thumped painfully in her chest, eyes widening with the realization that she’d know Ladybug in only a few seconds.

So she was incredibly disappointed when she spotted her friend entering the restroom. Seriously, she’d never understand Marinette. But she supposed, if what was said about Adrien showering during attacks was true, then the two goofballs were made for each other.

Alya frowned when the footage caught up with her own, showing Ladybug exit just seconds after Mari went inside. But that was _good._ That meant Marinette may have seen her! But then why not say anything? Had the designer been worried Alya would post it? But they were best friends! That didn’t make any— _oh._

Alya swallowed the lump in her throat that formed at the sudden realization. She replayed the whole clip, thoughts running wild.

  
_Marinette_ was _Ladybug._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t been updating! I’ve fallen into a period of writer’s block. But I forced myself to write something and this was the result. I may continue this and create a real fic with the idea, but I make no promises.


End file.
